The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Begonia ‘YAMOON’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘YAMOON’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor at his nursery in Congleton, Cheshire, U. K. The overall purpose of the breeding program established in 2003 is to make selections of Begonia plants with compact plant habits suitable for container use combined with superior flower performance and productive stock plants for propagation. ‘YAMOON’ was selected in the Inventor's greenhouse in July of 2008 as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings derived from a cross made in winter of 2008 between two unnamed, proprietary plants of the Inventor as the parents.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by vegetative terminal stem cuttings in Congleton, Cheshire, U. K. in July of 2008 by the Inventor. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.